Veigas/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Dimension twisting Demon King." Main Info *'Name': Veigas Terre *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Talking with Deus Ex Machina19. Veigas Terre. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Chaos, destruction, death *'Dislikes': Tedium, boredom, those who go against him *'Weakness': His height Originally, the Creator gave life to demons as beings that would remove worlds that are out of balance. However, demons belonging to the Hardliners want to destroy everything that exists. Heitaros' Hardliners were overwhelmingly strong, but after they failed their invasion in Kounat, their numbers shrunk rapidly. Veigas of the Terre Family wandered different worlds to find new power and when he returned, he becomes enraged at the pathetic number of the Hardliners. Veigas decided to execute all those who followed Heitaros and decided to take over the Hardliners faction as his own, creating a balance between the opposing faction, the Moderates. One day, Veigas received a message from his Creator to destroy Aernas which was responsible for weakening the Hardliners. Veigas set off to destroy Aernas and Dio, who was the leader of the Moderates. After he arrives in Aernas, he fought the Grand Chase, and later learned that the message he received from his "Creator" was false and set off yet again to find the one responsible for manipulating him. Avatars Expand] Rare - Ruthless Overlord= *'Cost': ??? USD The First Story. Veigas Corporation's office building was placed in the middle of the Snow Flower village. Not only the middle but it was also the tallest building in the area. The city hall was overshadowed by Veigas Corporation's large building. It wasn't just the physical placement. If Veigas wanted to meet the mayor, the mayor had to visit the Veigas Corporation before he even visits the city hall. Mayor Santa hurried to the CEO room with his secretary. "Pant, pant, I-I'm sorry I am." "Ah, welcome, mayor. You're not late at all, it was I who invited you so early in the morning." Veigas was reaching for the freezer before greeting his guest. Mayor Santa quickly moved towards Veigas and grabbed the iced candy for Veigas. All the while the mayor's secretary Edel looked over Veigas. Why is Veigas blasting the heater and eating iced candy? Edel frowned at Veigas but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed like he was enjoying it. It was quite obvious that he loved being immoral from his outfit. He had a coat on but he was wearing shorts that showed most of his legs. As if he was showing that the cold could not do anything to him. "Mr. Veigas? If you have future business with the mayor, could you let me know and visit the city hall yourself? Don't make your lackeys fetch the busy mayor." "Hm? Did I do that?" "Not at all, how could I make you use your valuable time for me. I could use the exercise and I don't mind having a little walk to your office." "Hehe, it's true, I am quite busy." It seemed like the mayor was troubled by Edel's words more than Veigas. Veigas simply nodded and sat at his desk while munching on his iced candy. "So while you are here, let's talk business. As you know the end of the year is approaching and the toy sales are skyrocketing." "Yes, of course." "Yes, to meet the sales, I want to expand more toy factories, I was looking at where it could be and..." "There isn't any land left in this town to build another factory." Edel cut Veigas and told her answer. It was true, there wasn't any land left to build a factory in Snow Flower village. Veigas continued with his speech. "I know that there is no land. I wasn't asking for land, I am going to close the pharmaceutical company to build a toy factory in that area. Mayor, do you think you can aid me financially?" "Of course, your business is keeping this city afloat." Mayor Santa agreed with whatever Veigas said and answered. But Edel's jaw almost dropped from their conversation. "I thought Hardcore Pharmaceutical was flagged for fixed employment status, are you going to just close it down to forget about it?" Veigas couldn't ignore this one from Edel and frown. "I'm a businessman, I need to make money. There's nothing wrong with closing down an unprofitable business to invest in a new one." "But that will make countless people lose their jobs." "I will rehire them all with the toy factory. Let's create more jobs, to support the number of shipments, we should expand the roads, with that we can also hire more people." Who's going to do construction for the road in the middle of winter? But Mayor Santa constantly nodded praising Veigas' plan. Santa may be the mayor of the village, but Veigas was its ruler. "You are the ray of light in this Snow Flower village, Mr. Veigas." As Edel continued to disagree with Veigas' suggestion, Mayor Santa said his goodbyes and quickly pushed Edel out of his office. Once the mayor left, Veigas sat on his chair and called the chief of security. The chief walked into the office and before he even said anything, walked towards the freezer and took out an iced candy and put it in front of Veigas. "This is why I like you, I don't have to say anything to you." "You are running low on iced candy." "Sigh, I know. This is all because of that stupid Winter Nightmare. He keeps ruining my plans and it's hard to replenish my stock." Munch, munch. Veigas munched on the iced candy and as he stuffed the candy in his mouth, it felt like a soul that was trapped inside an ice slowing being consumed. It wasn't a mistake as you could even hear screams as the iced candy was being consumed. However, the chief of security, Zero just stood there with no emotions. "He will be waiting for us again." "Did you leak information on purpose?" "No, why would I? He is watching my every movement. He will find his way." "Understood, we'll be ready for him." "As you will. Kukuku, it's time to play, Dio!" Deus Ex Machina An ancient weapon that dominates space. A cube can mean a shape, but it also can represent a certain space. The demons created a weapon that crushes a cube size space and imbued a personality to it and used it as a support weapon. Deus Ex Machina is a weapon that Veigas received from the Creator when he was sent to destroy Aernas. The order from the Creator was a lie, but the ability Deus Ex Machina possessed was not. *'Magic Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Envoy of Destruction's design is based on Veigas' only job Magi from the original game. *Twisted Demon King's design is based on Veigas' Desert Bandit Awakening set from the original game. *In Disciple of The End, Veigas no longer have the shackles on his wrists. *Ruthless Overlord is the first Coordi that was released together with another one, Master of Winter. **Ruthless Overlord is the first Rare-grade Coordi to get an icon the same as his character portrait. **Veigas is the first male character to get a Rare-grade Coordi. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Veigas 01.png| Envoy of Destruction 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Veigas 02.png| Twisted Demon King 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Veigas 03.png| Disciple of The End Breakthrough VeigasCoordi.png| Ruthless Overlord (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Veigas Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoveigasdefault.png| Envoy of Destruction 5★ Kakaoveigasss.png| Twisted Demon King 6★ Kakaoveigaslimit.png| Disciple of The End Breakthrough Kakaoveigaslimit2.png Kakaoveigasruthlessoverlord.png| Ruthless Overlord (Rare avatar) Kakaoveigasold.png| Twisted Demon King (Discarded concept) |-| Icons= Grandchase-Veigas-A-2 Icon 01265.png| Envoy of Destruction 5★ IconHero-Veigas-6.png| Twisted Demon King 6★ IconHero-Veigas-Limit.png| Disciple of The End Breakthrough IconHero-Veigas-Overlord.png| Ruthless Overlord (Rare avatar) IconHero-Veigas-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Veigas Face 01.png| (Default) EF Veigas Ava 01.png| Ruthless Overlord (Rare avatar) RuthlessOverlord.png |-| Misc.= THUG LIFE.png LB the apocalypse.png Gckakaoveigasterre.png Illustenvoy.png Gcfkupdateveigas.png Illusttwisted.png Korean Veigas.png Videos 베이가스 냉혹한 지배자 & 에델 겨울의 주인 Sprites Veigas-5-1.png Veigas-5-2.png Veigas-6-1.png Veigas-6-2.png Veigas-limit-1.png Veigas-limit-2.png Veigas-overlord-1.png Veigas-overlord-2.png Veigas-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"I am the Harbinger of disaster." (Summoning, Awakening)'' *''"Destruction is what makes me feel alive!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"The prophesied moment draws near." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"All shall kneel before me!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Now, who shall I break first?" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"How long must I wait for a formidable foe?" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Make haste, I hunger for battle!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I sate for more deaths!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"The winds of mortality blows!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"To think that I'd be assigned to this mundane task..." (Expedition Leave)'' *''"At least this mundane task did bring some fun." (Expedition Jackpot)'' *''"A mere mortal such as you dare ask my name?"'' *''"I am the supreme ruler of the demons, Veigas!"'' *''"Even you will not be an exception. For I bestow death equally upon all."'' *''"I do enjoy a scene of the fleeting struggle."'' *''"Since you are to perish, would you not be a form of pleasure for me?"'' *''"The end is approaching."'' *''"I can see the fear in your feeble hearts."'' *''"There are things that cannot be stopped."'' *''"I exist for the destruction of all things."'' *''"One needs to struggle beautifully till the end to leave a mark, would you not agree?"'' *''"I'm certain... That I am the greatest demon..."'' *''"You will pay for this humiliation."'' *''"Cursed follower of Heitaros."'' *''"Are you playing such a trivial trick... on me?"'' *''"Submit yourself with honor and humility. I demand as such!"'' *''"What kind of torment shall I offer you?"'' *''"Shall we start this festival of the bloodbath?"'' *''"The end draws near. Do try and save the world from my grasp!"'' *''"Let us test how far your pitiful luck can go."'' *''"Heh, a survivor from the grasp of darkness? How amusing!"'' *''"Pino... Where is he?!"'' *''"Heitaros... That cursed old fool..."'' *''"I do not wish to borrow the aid of those unpleasant fools."'' *''"Not just the Hardliners but the whole demon race?"'' *''"A blind spot... In my judgment?"'' *''"Pino... I will tear that cretin apart with my hands."'' *''"Heitaros... I can't watch that old fool any longer."'' *''"Perhaps someday, even the demons will fall into ruin... by my hands."'' *''"The coming ruin will not be stopped."'' *''"Do not block my view you fool!"'' *''"Have you struggled enough?"'' *''"You have two choices. Submit to the apocalypse or struggle and die by my hands!"'' *''"Gahaha. That's an amusing toy you have got there."'' *''"H-height doesn't matter at all. These trivial beings do not seem to understand that."'' *''"Get on your knees and approach me if you have a request."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Veigas Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Demons United